The Labyrinth: A New Story Begins
by lovepeacebubble121x
Summary: Jareth has been summoned by his father to now learn and understand the way of being a true king, Jareth being stubborn doesn't want that life but will he meet someone who will help him and change him throughout his journey by bring down his walls and will he be able to do the same for them?
1. The Labyrinth: A New Story Begins

Author note: Hi Guys so this is my first ever story so please be nice I am crap at my grammar and punctuation so I am sorry if something doesn't make sense. So all characters mention (The Labyrinth) the rights go directly to the owners apart from my own that I guess you will so find out so enjoy.

Speech with be in "speech marks"

Thoughts will in **bold and "Speech marks"**

Letters/Notes will be in _Italic's_

 **Set after Sarah beat the labyrinth**

Sat in a cell twiddling a rock between her fingers, her eyes closed, listening to her other cells mates going on about how a human beat the mighty labyrinth as her eyes opened in the darkness one changed into a slit with red and orange colouring briefly before it change back to normal as a guard knocked on the cell bars and yelled through "Oi keep the noise down". As the guard wondered way, she thought to herself **"How pathetic"**

 **In the Castle beyond the Goblin City**

Jareth was sat in his throne tapping his crop against his boot staring off into his own little world with hand covering his eyes when one of his little goblin servants comes rushing up to his side clutching a letter in his tiny hand he calls to get his kings attention "S…Si…Sire!" Jareth lifts his hand slightly to look down at the little goblin "What is it Tiny?" the little goblin known as Tiny lifted the letter to him "Kingy said bring letter if important" Jareth sighed and read the letter and flopped further into his throne sighing as if fed up even more, he stood and a headed to his chambers dropping the note on to his side table to get ready to leave.

 _My dearest and eldest son_

 _It has come to our attention that you have been neglecting your duties as a king we wish for you to come to the high castle to discuss important matters of state with you and if you do not we shall come to you which will not impress your father…also I miss you my son I look forward to seeing you it has been too long._

 _Your loving mother_

 _High Queen Titania_

 _P.s when you do arrive please try and behave yourself._

As Jareth put on his brown leather jacket he stood by his low drop window sill and changed into his owl form as he took flight he looked around at his labyrinth, enjoying the freedom he had being able to change form, it's the one thing he could enjoy without anyone nagging him about something and it also meant he could be away from court when his father wasn't trying to marry him off.

Once he arrived at the high castle he quickly shifted back to his Fae form and strode into the castle as if on que the two guards at the door bowed and opened the doors to the throne room, like any other noble or lower Royal Jareth walked up the dais and bowed low till spoken to or given permission to stand.

Jareth's father High King Oberon looked down at his Eldest child then to his beautiful wife High Queen Titania, who looked like she just wanted to run and hug her son and never let him go but as Queen she held it in. Oberon smiled and looked back at his son "Jareth you may stand" as Jareth got up he placed his hands behind his back and nodded to his Father and Mother "Father, Mother I believe you requested my presents?" Titania couldn't take it any longer she stood up and ran to her son embracing him tightly even though it was just the three of them in the throne room she wouldn't care if someone walked in and saw them this man was her son and nothing could ever stop the love she has for her children. Even though he was taller than Jareth could never resist holding his mother for her love was the greatest of all.

Oberon smiled at his wife and son and made his way down from the dias and placed a hand on Jareth's shoulder and smiled warmly at him "Welcome home my son" Jareth smiled back but was still worried why he had been summoned something was up and something in the back of his mind was telling him it was not good….

So that is my first Chapter please leave a comment and be nice please if you would like more just mention below.x


	2. The Labyrinth: The Secret

A/N: So guys here is chapter Two as a WARNING there will be Sarah Bashing in this story so I am sorry if you don't like it but tough it's going to be in there don't like go somewhere else now the back button is always available.

Last time on The Labyrinth: A New Story

 _ **Oberon smiled at his wife and son and made his way down from the dais and placed a hand on Jareth's shoulder and smiled warmly at him "Welcome home my son" Jareth smiled back but was still worried why he had been summoned something was up and something in the back of his mind was telling him it was not good…**_

 **At the High Castle**

Jareth looked at both his parents and smiled trying to hide how nervous he was really feeling he knew his father's feeling about not being married at his age but the young girl he fell for had thrown his love away and he couldn't understand why he offered her everything yet she still turn him down.

Titana being the mother that she is saw the pain in his eyes she knew her child had been hurt and she wanted to take his pain away yet she knew he had to do it in his own time, whereas Oberon on the other hand thought it was time for him to grow up and really become a true king after all Jareth was next in line for his throne he needed en his son to be strong and disciplined like he had be by his father.

Jareth barely registered his father calling his name as he had zoned out thinking about Sarah. "Jareth….Jareth!" Jareth's head snapped up and he looked at his father "Apologies father I was in my own world" Oberon looked slightly displeased "Well try and at least pay attention while you are home" Titana linked her arm through her husbands and smiled at him "Darling why don't we show Jareth the changes that we have placed, before we get straight to business after all he has only just got home. Oberon looked at his wife and understood why he married her, He nodded and led the way to the training grounds. Jareth secretly thankful for his mother's quick thinking he was already regretting being there as he normally would come up with an excuse to be back in his own kingdom but at least this way he could avoid it for another day or so.

As the three walked down to the training grounds Jareth heard little giggles as he walked past the concrete pillars outside, he kept his eyes forward but smirked and as he rounded the corner he stopped and placed his back against the wall, waiting for the person to come out of hiding when he heard the little footsteps approach he stepped around the corner and picked up the person who was following him. "Aaaaahhhh Big Brother" Jareth laughed and looked at the little person in his arms then spoken "Well Well well if it isn't my dear little sister Harmony", the little girl pouted and crossed her arms in his hold "I'm not that little" Jareth raised an eyebrow placing her on the ground and stood tall "oh aren't you?" Harmony still pouting "I'm bigger than some people" Jareth smiled and ruffled her hair "and how fierce you must look to them" Harmony smiled and hugged Jareth's leg "I've missed you Big Brother" Jareth replied "And I you Little Sister". Titana called Jareth to keep up and smiled at her children, Jareth knelt down and kissed harmony's head "I will see you later little one".

Jareth caught up with his parents and looked out at the training field seeing soldiers training with each other and on their own some of them looked as if they had potential the rest not so much. Oberon spoke as Jareth joined his side "these are the new recruits" Jareth looked at one trying to pick up an axe but dropped it on his foot. "My Goblins can do better at least they can carry heavy weapons and scare off enemies half of these look like they have just come from their mother's breast" Oberon looked sharply at his son "you must give everyone a chance son not all are made out for this at least they are trying" Jareth scoffed "Trying to get themselves killed more like it" Oberon hated his sons attitude he had been let off to lightly so he thought of the perfect way to get his son to give some respect he partly blamed himself for not doing it sooner. He looked at his son smugly "Which is why YOU are going to train them" Jareth's head snapped at him "YOU WHAT!" Oberon replied "You heard me son I will not repeat myself" as Jareth went to reply Oberon spoke first "Oh and you will not be allowed to send them home each one mus have a job to do with in this army. Jareth was fuming but did not let it show as his father was High king his rule was law and if he disobeyed then he could lose his kingdom though the goblins feared Jareth more than anyone.

 **In the Cells**

The woman in the back of the cells was still sat in the same place, her cell mates don't dare go near her unless to give her food or water, she wears a metal collar around her neck, her hair messy and tangled from being in the cells for so long every now and again the guards would come in to see if she was still alive, she would either give them a look as if to say yes I'm alive now go back the way you came or simply her aura would tell them she was still there. The men who were in the cells with her, did fear her but respected her more for holding her own and in a sense being the top of the food chain.

As the sun was setting she heard a giggle and smiled in the darkness and moved to the right hand side of the back wall along the cell she looked up and saw her little friend that had long blonde hair and one green eye and one brown. The prisoner looked at her and raised an eyebrow as if to ask why she was here as it was getting late, her little friend answered " I wanted to tell you some news as your such a good listener you don't complain you just listen and give good advice" the prisoner nodded to her and listened to what her only really source to the outside world had to offer, the little girl sat down and told her the news "Well today my big brother came home he looked so happy yet so sad I know father has a lot planned for him but I want him to be happy like we used to be I hope you meet him I think you would like him, he can be grouchy but that's just him" The little girl smiled and looked at the prisoner " I'm sorry this has to be a short visit but I will come again soon I promise" The little girl ran off and the Prisoner went back to her spot and leant her head back against the wall and spoke softly so that no one heard her "Thank you for keeping me sane my little friend even if its only for a short while"

 **In the High Castle Dining Room**

As the royal family sat down for dinner Oberon and Jareth were discussing or arguing about the new recruits, with Harmony happily eating and chatting away to her mother it seemed like any other family dinner until Jareth slammed his fist on the table and all fell silent. Harmony looked up and slightly scared "Big Brother?" Titana gave Jareth that 'you better calm down or you deal with me' look, Jareth knew his mother's wrath all too well and looked at harmony with kind and gentle eye "It's ok Harmony thought I saw a bug didn't want it to steal our lovely food" she seemed to accept that, Titana gave Oberon a look as if to tell him that he need to tell Jareth sooner rather than later, so she took Harmony to her room to settle her down for the night.

Oberon wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked at Jareth seriously, Jareth had only seen his father look like that and it was many many years ago on the brink of war. "Jareth I didn't bring you home to get on your case like I normally do that will come later but there is something you must know" Jareth looked at his father with curiosity and slightly worry. "And what is that? Jareth lifted the goblet to his lips and drunk from it, Oberon sighed and stood "Its best if I explain on the way and show you"

 **The halls ways to the dungeon**

Oberon held a lit metal torch to guide the way as he spoke to Jareth "A few years back on my travels I met with some local tribesmen to trade and build new relationships to make our kingdom even more peaceful the meetings with the boar, hawk and bear clans went well and we have begun trade routes and is fair on both sides but it's when we went to the wolf clan things changed"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **It was a peaceful quite night while the moon in full bloom, as the men slept I watched over the little village I saw from the path we were camped at it wasn't fair from our destination, then that's when I heard a scream it woke most of the men up I took 5 with me as we raced down to the village only to find blood splatter on the walls of a house we burst in and that when I saw it this creature unlike any other, when my gaze fell upon it, it was like I was frozen in it as was it, it was beautiful yet fierce, small yet powerful. The still in time seemed to fast forward as the wolf clan jumped in a restrained the creature. The tribe men invited us to the camp and explained what had happened that night but not what they had done with the creature, the next morning we found out that the man had survived with only minor injuries. But it's when we spoke to the chief we found out the truth.**_

 **Present time in the dungeons**

Jareth looked worried and confused "What truth father?" Oberon clicked open one cell door that led into another room and walked in holding on to the torch he lit a few other torches and said to Jareth "I have had some of its cell mates removed in case it gets its blood lust" Jareth frowned at his father and wondered **"What possible creature could have such a thing"** Oberon then shouted out "Come out Creature I have a visitor for you someone important you should meet" Jareth stood fast awaiting a horrid creature.

The Eyes opened in the darkness or what was left of the darkness, an eye flickered into a slit with its colour red and orange then changed back as the footsteps hit the cold stone floor as it drew closer to the cells bars to see the High king and someone else had come to visit the dungeons.

Jareth looked intensely as he saw the eye change, as he heard the footsteps come closer he began to see more and more of the shadow when it finally came into the light, he saw a woman, he was shocked beyond anything she was quite beautiful despite her tangle hair and dirt upon her face. She had long brown hair, a front fringe longer on her right side to cover her right eye and wasn't to short but not too tall she would come up to about Jareth shoulder.

He was appalled by the condition of her he saw the angr and hatred in her eyes towards his father so he turned to his father to get answers "What the hell do you call this?" Oberon looked at his son confused "This is the creature I was telling you about" Jareth pointed "No father this is a woman trapped by you and you haven't told me the whole story there is more to it than just some creature! Why is she here? What has she got to do with this creature?" What happened to the wolf clan?" Just as Oberon was about to speak the prisoner spoke. "He Kill them, he wanted the power he took me from my tribe, said he would look after me, take care of me but he lied he is a liar, Liar, Liar, Liar"

Oberon flipped and used his magic to make the collar shock the prisoner she collapsed on the floor in pain but still managed to give him a death look. Jareth look horrified and stared as she was dragged back to her cell. He shook his head and ran to his old room and started to shake with shocked he had never seen his father so cruel.

A while later Titana knocked on Jareth's door and found him sat on the window sill in his white poet shirt juggling his crystals, she went and sat next to him and waited for him to speak after a short while he did. "Did you know?" he stared out the window as she replied "Yes but not for as long as you think and do not think I have not tried speaking to him about a different method my dear son he will not listen" he stopped juggling and looked at her "I need to know the full story mother what happened to her?" She took her sons hand in his "I do not know my son but I do have a plan for you to find out but you must trust me"

A/N: Ok guys here is chapter 2 I have made it longer so hope you like it for some reason I could not stop typing its now 2am in the morning so I need some sleep let me know what you think by reviewing below and it also unlocks chapter 3


	3. The Labyrinth: The Past and The Plan

A/N: Ok guys here we go chapter 3 please enjoy, all rights go to the owners of the characters I make no money from this.

 _ **Last time on The Labyrinth A New Story: The Secret:**_

" _ **I need to know the full story mother what happened to her?" She took her sons hand in his "I do not know my son but I do have a plan for you to find out but you must trust me"**_

High Queen Titana was a kind, strong woman she was someone you could go to for comfort and help but get her in the wrong mood or even attempt to hurt her or her family you were just asking for trouble. Like any mother she loved her children dearly and would do anything to protect them. But she was no fool once she had a plan in mind nothing would stop her or change her mind.

 **Flashback – The day she found out about the Creature**

 _Queen Titana was sat in her study researching healing herbs, it was a side hobby she enjoyed she found peace and knowledge, knowing when she could she would help those in need where and when she could._

 _It was becoming late in the day, she knew her husband had been traveling to make more deals and trade routes with the tradesmen and missed him dearly even though their marriage had been arranged, they had both been lucky enough to fall in love with each other during the time of their courting. She was stirred from her thoughts when her husband walked in looking exhausted, she stood to greet him as she got closer she saw the blood on his shirt and armour. Oberon quickly assured her it was not his, he looked into her bright blue eyes and could not stand to lie to her anymore._

 _Oberon walked over to her removing his outer shirt took her hands and guided her towards the love seat in her study by the fire, she looked at him with concern then she spoke "Dearest whatever is the matter? Why were you covered in blood?" Oberon sighed and looked at her in the eye "my darling wife first of all I need you to know that I love you with all my heart and that I will do anything to protect you and our family and kingdom. Titana nodded but still listened carefully as Oberon continued "We made a deal with most of the tribesmen but it seems the Wolf Clan has been hiding some sort of creature with extreme power" He paused as he let it all sink in for her then she spoke "Oberon what did you do?" He resumed "the tribesmen took us back to the village and explained all, I…..I..I offered to take the creature to help tame it" Titana was even more confused "So why do you look so guilty?" He wrung his hands together and stared at the burning fireplace "Once we took the creature it seemed to grow more powerful, I saw its strength what it could do, it is so small I feared for our family and kingdom if I couldn't tame it or control it no one could….Titana they refused my offer so I took the creature anyway once they found out they came at us with no mercy….We killed them all!"_

 _Titana stared at her husband in shock and lifted her hand to her mouth shakily, after several minutes of strained silent she spoke "You stole and killed a Clan for the sake of a powerful creature!" She stood up towering over him her back to the fire place giving her a dark look about her, Oberon sunk into his seat "They….They could have used it against us I was only looking out for the kingdom"_

 _Titana was not impressed at all so she crossed her arms and spoke calmly "Take me to see this creature" Oberon's demeanour changed as her stood up "I will not put you in harm's way, I have not lied to you Titana but I shall not place you or our children in harm's way for anyone", with that he stormed out the study, Titana Sighed and went to her private chambers._

 _Oberon did not join her that night which was a good thing as she collected a black cloak and placed it around her shoulders and lifted the hood to cover her head, she walked down to the dungeons she noticed two guards by the main gate as she got closer one stepped forward and spoke "Stop right there no visitors aloud at night" Titana lifted her head so they could see her face they immediately bowed "Your Majesty" She placed a bag of gold in each of their hands and spoke clear and slowly "You will both stay on guard and act as if you never saw me and if I found out you have told the king I will behead you both am I clear!" They both nodded and looked away as she passed the gate into the cells she wondered down the dark corridor till she reach the end cell and saw a shadow curled on the floor, She frowned and knelt down. "Hello?" She got no response "can you hear me" Still nothing, she sighed "I know bad men have done some bad things to you but I would like to help" She pulled over a fresh roll of bread and a flask of water she places them in the cell as far as she could reach in, there was still no movement or sound from the shadow. She sighed and started to move away as she did she heard the sound of chains rusting closer and closer and she turned back she walked back slowly and knelt down again as she came back to the bars and saw a young woman about the age of 17._

 _Titana hid her shock not wanting to scare her to much as the young woman ripped into the bread munching on it hungrily when the girl looked up she skittered backwards but still in the light for Titana to see. Titana reach a hand into the cell "Its ok I'm here to help" the young woman crawled back slowly to her then grasped her hand and pulled her hard against the bars she got closer to the queens ear and whispered harshly "Then get me out of here if you wish to help me" She pushed Titana away from her giving her an evil glare but Ttaitana understood her hatred so she simply said " I cannot free you as my husband would know it was me no matter how much I pay off the guards", the woman scoffed, Titana continued "But I can see you are treated better in exchange for one thing" The woman raised an eyebrow "I'm listening" Titana said "Show me your power so I can see why my husband stole you" The young woman shook her head but showed her right eye change "I cannot show you my full power due to this collar around my neck, I done my part now you keep yours" Titana nodded and walked away but she didn't get very far when she heard "I Thank you, Your Majesty for the visit I trust you will come see me more but don't worry I will keep your secret from the King" Titana felt worried but at the same time she felt proud that she managed to get her to talk._

 _Over time Titana tried to convince Oberon to let the creature go but hr would have non- of it, Titana kept visiting the prisoner when she could but it grew harder and Oberon grew suspicious so she had to stop her visit so she sent someone else._

 **Back to the present-Morning**

Jareth was very confused about his mother's actions he knew she had good intentions he just hated being in the dark about it he stumbled down the corridors till he almost tripped over his sister who was sprinting past him "Harmony where are you off" He called out she stumbled slightly but kept running "To see my friend see you later bro" He shook his head and continued on down the corridor to the dining room when he arrived he saw only his mother and frowned once. he sat down he acknowledged her with a nod "Mother where is father?" He has gone off travelling for a while to make sure the trades are still running well in the north of the kingdom I mean he could be gone for months since he is headed far far north" She smiled sweetly at her Eldest, Jareth had a funny feeling his mother had somehow persuaded his father to go travelling its true he hadn't been go for a while but he wanted to know what his mother was up to.

It got later into the afternoon and Jareth was lounging around juggling his crystals when his mother entered his roomed and stood in the doorway "Are you coming?" He stopped juggling and sat up "For what mother?" She smiled "Come with me son I shall explain" As they began their walk Titana spoke "I know you saw the harsh side of that poor woman last night but…I want you to try and get her to open up to talk more maybe change her" Jareth stopped in his tracks and looked at his mother and laughed "Hahaha that's a good one mother" She looked at him with a dead pan face, Jareth stopped laughing "Your serious?!" She replied "Yes Jareth am I!" he the exploded "Are you nuts!, What would father thinking of that, no let me change that what gave you the crazy Idea that I the High Prince, King of the Goblins could ever get someone to open up let alone talk, did you forget the part she's powerful?" Titana replied back "Did you forget she wears a collar?" Jareth soon shut up after that feeling like a fool, Titana laid a hand on her sons arm "Jareth shes been lost and alone for so long I have wanted to help her for years but I can because your father became suspicious of my comings and goings now is the chance to prove to everyone and him that she is just and normal as me and you she just needs to learn to control her powers and who better than to teach her? Does she know you are a prince or a king?" Jareth thought back and Its true his father never mentioned who he was or what he was to the royal family he could be anyone. Jareth sighed and looked at his mother's pleading eyes "Very well I shall visit but if I get no effort back then I leave her there and we forget this ever happened" Titana smiled and hugged her son she had a good feeling about this Jareth on the other hand had just wondered what he got himself into…..

A/N: Ok that was chapter 3 so next chapter Jareth and our "unnamed" Prisoner/creature meet at last. Yes I know this chapter was about Titana but I wanted to make it abit longer and make you wait abit more so enjoy.


End file.
